


.red roses.

by lemon_piece



Category: Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mental Help, Oliver's thoughts is a scary place, Red Roses, Song: Mrs. Potato Head (Melanie Martinez), Song: Soap (Melanie Martinez), Songfic, alternative universe — high school, and he's trying to help, and some self-determination, andy is upset down every time, but oliver likes him anyway, some selfharm, song: crysis 3 main theme (hanz zimmer)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: ...Оливер ненавидит красные розы, растущие прямо под его окном, потому что их шипы слишком острые и слишком сильно царапают ладони, пока он несёт их в конец улицы. Он идёт до тех пор, пока перед ним не возникнет небольшой, всего в два этажа, малинового цвета дом. Оливер аккуратно кладёт букет на крыльцо и быстро звонит в дверь, надеясь уйти как можно скорее.Но в этот раз дверь открывается прямо перед ним. Изумлённый взгляд сине-голубых глаз встречается с растерянными болотно-зелёными глазами..
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Oliver Sykes
Kudos: 4





	.red roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Энди: 
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c836136/v836136944/33c50/-Se986a7H7w.jpg
> 
> Оливер:
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639727/v639727614/1e8c2/HGmPkp3oUVs.jpg
> 
> Оххх... чёрт возьми, знали бы вы, как херово мне было, когда я слушала эти песни. Мелани — шикарна. Ханс Циммер — шикарен.
> 
> Hope you'll like it... so...

_Hanz Zimmer – Crysis 3 Main Theme_

Оливер _ненавидит_ красные розы, растущие прямо под его окном. Их шипы _слишком_ острые и царапают кожу. Его руки полностью покрыты мельчайшими царапинами. Он ненавидит красные розы, растущие прямо под его окном, потому что знает, что совсем скоро он снова будет их срезать.

Он ненавидит каждое школьное утро, потому что знает, что снова увидит парня, в жизни которого происходит слишком много дерьма, которое он не может вынести в одиночку. _Все_ знают, что он делает. Но никто ничего не предпринимает. Никто ничего не говорит. Это просто _очередной_ мальчишка. Ещё один глупый мальчишка, который хочет внимания.

Только Оливер _смотрел_ в его глаза и тонул, _чувствовал_ боль и отчаяние. Он _знает_ , что тот долго не продержится. В надежде помочь, поддержать его.

_Но не всё проходит так гладко, верно, Оливер?_

Сайкс тихо открывает окно, аккуратно срезает несколько роз и бережно оборачивает их неброской синей лентой. Он знает, что тот сломлен и чувствует себя паршиво изо дня в день.

Оливер на секунду отвлекается от букета: Том снова тихо подходит к его двери и входит без стука.

— Ты встал?

Оливер ничего не говорит, потому что знает, что Том обо всём догадался ещё несколько дней назад. Он знает, что брат следил за ним всю дорогу.

— Долго ты собираешься их срезать? — младший берёт в руки ножницы и вертит их в руках. Он понимает, что Оливер не собирается останавливаться, потому что _привязался_.

— Сколько понадобится? — Оливер беспечно пожимает плечами и осторожно поправляет каждый стебель в небольшом букете. Ему становится противно от самого себя.

 _Такой слабый_.

— Может попробуешь сказать ему? — Том, наконец, смотрит Оливеру в глаза. — Он ведь тоже человек.

Оливер лишь молча отворачивается к столу.

 _Такой нерешительный_.

Том разочарованно вздыхает и убирает ножницы на прежнее место. Он с упрёком смотрит на брата: Оливер быстро суёт обрывок синей бумажки в центр букета.

 _Такой упрямый_.

— Постарайся хоть на этот раз не облажаться, Оливер, — шепчет Том и скрывается за дверью.

— Постараюсь…

_Ты снова дал пустое обещание?_

***~~~***

_Kids forever, kids forever  
Baby soft skin turns into leather  
Don’t be dramatic it’s only some plastic  
No one will love you if you’re unattractive_

_Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?  
Does a new face come with a warranty?  
Will a pretty face make it better?¹_

***~~~***

Оливер _ненавидит_ красные розы, растущие прямо под его окном, потому что их шипы _слишком_ острые и _слишком_ сильно царапают ладони, пока он несёт их в конец улицы. Он идёт до тех пор, пока перед ним не возникнет небольшой, всего в два этажа, малинового цвета дом. Дом, за дверьми которого происходит то, что никто не пытается увидеть. Оливер аккуратно кладёт букет на крыльцо и быстро звонит в дверь, надеясь уйти как можно скорее.

Но в этот раз дверь открывается прямо перед ним. Изумлённый взгляд сине-голубых глаз встречается с растерянными болотно-зелёными глазами. Они оба не ожидали этой встречи. Они оба хотят исчезнуть.

— Ну, привет, — криво улыбается парень и запускает ладонь в иссиня-чёрные волосы.

_Ты смог удивить его, Оливер? Как похвально…_

Сайкс ничего не отвечает. Лишь его щёки _краснеют_ ярче обычного, полностью выдавая его. Оливер закрывает лицо ладонями и шепчет что-то неразборчивое.

 _Такой глупый_.

Энди, натягивая рукава свитера на запястья, смотрит на Сайкса и нерешительно поднимает букет. Он робко достаёт обрывок бумаги и, чувствуя, как сильно бьётся сердце, разворачивает её.

— « _Никогда не заставляй себя страдать. Твоя улыбка прекрасна, Энди._ » — Бирсак _искренне_ улыбается и переводит на него взгляд.

Оливер неловко топчется на месте и тяжело вздыхает: ему хочется скрыться или провалиться под землю, только бы не чувствовать на себе этот пронзительный взгляд сине-голубых глаз, в которые он _боится_ посмотреть.

 _Такой медлительный_.

— Ты первый, кто заметил… — тихий, хриплый шёпот Бирсака прорывает тишину.

Он всё так же криво улыбается и тяжело вздыхает: он и понятия не имел, _кто_ каждое утро приносил цветы на крыльцо его дома. Парень, который когда-то сам всё это начал.

_Довольно забавно, Оливер. Ты так не считаешь? Ты был тем, кто начал. Ты пытаешься быть тем, кто закончит? Звучит бессмысленно, ты так не считаешь?_

— Зачем? — спрашивает Бирсак севшим голосом.

— Что?

— Для чего всё? Очередная шутка? — слова звучат глухо, но этого достаточно.

Оливер видит оттенок предательства в его глазах.

 _Молодец, Оливер, ты всё-таки стал его надеждой. Но всё испортил своим появлением. Молодец._.

— Нет.

— Тогда что? — Энди натягивает рукава ещё ниже.

— _Поддержка_.

 _Привязанность, Оли, это всего лишь привязанность_.

Бирсак нерешительно отходит в сторону и приглашает его пройти. Всё равно хуже уже не будет.

Оливер скованно проходит к дивану и присаживается на край. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме отчаяния.

 _Такой бесчувственный_.

Энди сидит напротив. Он чувствует неловкость и пытается не испортить момент.

— Хочешь… что-нибудь…? — он с трудом поднимает голову и не моргая смотрит на Сайкса.

— Если можно… кофе?

Энди кивает и уходит на кухню, возвращаясь обратно с двумя кружками свежеприготовленного кофе. Он аккуратно ставит их на стол.

— Оливер?

_Голос звучит слишком напугано, не так ли, Оливер? Он боится. Он боится тебя._

Сайкс медленно переводит на Энди взгляд и понимает, что слишком сильно сжимает его запястье, пытаясь удержать на месте как можно дольше. Он чувствует, что Бирсаку хочется вырвать руку и уйти. Но вместо того, чтобы отпустить, Оливер сжимает ладонь сильнее и тянет его запястье на себя. Он знает, чего сейчас боится Энди.

Сайкс задирает рукав чёрного свитера: запястья снова покрыты неглубокими шрамами.

Энди испуганно смотрит на Оливера и чувствует, как сильно бьётся его собственное сердце. Он быстро выдёргивает руку и прижимает её к груди. Никогда ещё ему не было настолько _стыдно_ за себя. Он обречённо водит глазами по полу. _Кто-то узнал_ , что он делает с собой. Кто-то, кому не следовало.

— Зачем? — это всё, на что его хватает.

— Могу задать тот же самый вопрос, — голос Оливера звучит слишком грубо для такой ситуации.

_Ты звучишь слишком грубо, Оливер. Кто ты для него, чтобы так говорить?_

— Что ты хочешь услышать? Чего ты… хочешь? — срывающимся шёпотом спрашивает Энди и закрывает лицо ладонями.

— Узнать реальную причину.

Энди раздражённо стонет. Он не понимает, что нужно этому парню, который так не вовремя появился на пороге его дома. Он не понимает, почему он всё это делал и продолжает делать. Зачем были нужны эти цветы и записки в них? Способ привлечь внимание? Способ снова опустошить?

— Какую реальную причину?

Оливер смотрит на него и видит лишь загнанное животное.

_Ты только что загнал его, Оливер? Ты только что всё испортил…_

— Я _опустошён_ внутри… я не понимаю ничего… не понимаю, зачем ты каждое утро приносил цветы… зачем что-то писал… я _устал_ от этого…

_Похвально. Ты смог добиться от него пары слов. Но так ли это хорошо для него, как для тебя, Оливер?_

— Я просто хотел… чтобы… — Оливер, чувствует, что Бирсак слушает, и продолжает: —…я просто хотел показать, что есть тот, кто… кому ты всё ещё _дорог_ и он готов _поддержать_ тебя… _я_ готов поддержать, помочь…

_Ты смог сказать это, Оливер? Ты уверен, что он поймёт всё правильно?_

— Ты говоришь правду? — сдавленно хрипит Бирсак. — Кому я дорог? Разве кто-то объявился за это время? Кто-то сказал… хоть что-то…?

Он не плачет, но ему больно.

Оливер, ничего не сказав, встаёт с места и уходит. Он в последний раз оглядывается на Энди, откинувшегося на спинку дивана.

_Ты снова сделал только хуже, Оливер…_

***~~~***

_I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

_Think I got myself in trouble  
So I fill the bath with bubbles  
Then I'll put the towels all away  
Should've never said the word «love»²  
_

***~~~***

Сейчас последний день школы. Оливер сам не свой, потому что не видит Энди в школе. Он чувствует, что что-то не так.

_Кажется, ты снова что-то упустил, Оливер._

Он определённо знает, что Энди ему _нравится_. Этот парень, с прекрасными голубыми глазами и невероятной улыбкой, который заставил его снова обрести смысл каждый день вставать по утрам и идти в школу. Кажется, если он его потеряет, он уже не сможет жить как прежде.

Он не мог заснуть всю ночь, думая о том, что мог сотворить с собой Энди.

Внутренний голос никак не давал ему покоя.

_Оливер? Ты снова упустил его, Оливер!_

_Как ты мог, Оливер?_

Он не спал целую ночь, пытаясь заглушить внутренний голос. Он _боялся_ , что что-нибудь случилось с Энди.

_Ты стал зависим от него, Оливер…_

И кто бы мог подумать, что на следующее утро на его крыльце будет лежать букет алых роз _без шипов*_.

« _Ты стал для меня смыслом продолжать бороться, Оливер. Ты стал моей вечностью_ ».

_Pinky promise I'll still love your garden  
Even with no flowers, even with no flowers  
Doctor's orders, don't be broken hearted  
Time will still be ours, time will still be ours_

_Bombs are fallin' on Monday morning  
Waitin' for the news, together  
An explosion, any moment  
You make moments last, forever and ever  
You make moments last forever³  
_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Красные розы_ — символ страсти и желания; настоящая любовь. Многие знают, что именно красные и розовые бутоны, источающие удивительный аромат, выражают глубокую любовь и страсть. Кроме того, красные розы во все времена дарили в знак уважения и восхищения объектом, которому предназначены эти цветы.
> 
>  _Роза без шипов_ — любовь с первого взгляда; согласно христианским легендам, это добродетель, и росла она в раю, но было это до грехопадения человека. После изгнания Адама и Евы из рая на розе появились шипы как напоминание о смертном грехе.
> 
> **¹** Молоды навечно, молоды навечно.  
> Нежная кожа становится жесткой, как ремень.  
> Не драматизируй, это просто небольшая пластика.  
> Никто тебя не полюбит, если ты не будешь привлекательной.  
> Ох, Миссис Картофельная Голова, скажите, правда ли, что красота стоит боли?  
> Идёт ли новое лицо с гарантией?  
> Изменит ли милое личико всё к лучшему?
> 
> **²** Я чувствую, как слова лезут из горла,  
> Наверное, стоит вымыть рот с мылом.  
> Боже, лучше бы я молчал,  
> Теперь придется вымыть рот с мылом.  
> Кажется, я создал себе проблемы,  
> Так что запущу в ванную мыльные пузыри  
> И уберу все полотенца.  
> Не стоило говорить слово «любовь»
> 
> **³** Я поклянусь на мизинчиках, что буду любить твой сад,  
> Даже если в нем не останется цветов,  
> Доктор прописал склеить разбитое сердце,  
> У нас ещё будет время, у нас ещё будет время.
> 
> Бомбы падают с неба утром понедельника,  
> Мы ждем новостей все вместе,  
> Всё может взорваться в любой момент,  
> Ты превращаешь секунды в вечность


End file.
